


Irregularly Scheduled Contact

by androidkisser



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: Just what the hell is 9S playing at, messing with 21O the way he does?





	Irregularly Scheduled Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's not the canon way their relationship goes, but let a girl dream...  
> Finished this a little earlier than planned, so, surprise I guess! It ended up way longer than I originally intended, too.
> 
> As always, pretty please leave me a comment with any feedback or criticism, I live off it! No matter how small or insignificant you think it may feel, I genuinely appreciate the smallest amount of time spent on telling me you enjoyed it.

“I couldn't have done it without your support, Operator. You're always so cool under fire... not to mention beautiful, and –”

“Flattery is unnecessary. Operator 21O, out.”

The call disconnected. She let out a deep, long sigh. _Beautiful?_

Surely, he didn't mean it. He must spew that meaningless drivel to everyone. She sat and puzzled, ignoring the notifications and messages building up on her screen. No, that wasn't right. He'd never act that way with 2B, and for good reason. Who else did he even know? 6O? No, they weren't close... the Commander? She almost laughed out loud at the thought of how that would play out.

Why, then? Why did he always flatter her so? No matter how many times she shut him down, he never seemed to lose heart. Perhaps he simply wanted to see if anything lay beneath that icy exterior that she had cultivated so well? That must be it. He was insatiably curious, after all.

Well, he certainly wouldn't get to know with tricks like that. Even if they did spawn some strange, warm, tingling reaction in the depths of her stomach. 6O had called that feeling 'butterflies' once, though she assumed it was simply something she had thought was cute. Now though, she wasn't so sure.

“Hey, um... your workstation?”

She snapped back into reality at the sound of her fellow operator's voice.

_That must be it..._

 

_**_

 

“Operator?” 9S called after her in the corridor, increasing his pace to catch up to her.

“What is it, 9S?”

“Were you really serious back then? They're actually considering boosting production of my model, just because of me?”

“Yes, though it isn't a guarantee, as you know,” 21O said.

“Well yeah, but it's still great news, isn't it? I mean, fighting over you with a bunch of other 9S models around isn't gonna be easy, but...”

There it was again. That same, confident delivery, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“9S, I've told you, flattery is entirely unnecess–”

“I really mean it, though.”

Seeing her expression slowly change into one of confusion, he went on, alternating between looking down at the floor and directly into her eyes. His smile never faded.

“No, really, you never even give me a chance to elaborate, so...”

“You should know full well that emotions are prohibited during missions, 9S,” she replied, before adding, “and even if I had wanted to humour you, I would be unable to do so on a monitored connection.”

“Well, nobody's monitoring us now,” he said, half-pouting and gesturing to the empty hallway.

“Be that as it may, it would be inappropriate.”

“Aw, you're no fun, Operator...” teased 9S, taking a step closer. She took half a step back instinctively. He was always like this, but never like... _this_.

“So I've been told,” she replied, attempting to stare him down. As it turned out, coming out on top of a staring match with someone who did nothing but smile seemed virtually impossible.

“Aren't you even a little proud of me? It wouldn't kill you to say something nice, you know...”

He took another step closer to her, and she felt her back push up against the viewing window as she attempted to move away again. If any of the aliens she'd heard so much about could see her now, they would most certainly be laughing at her visible discomfort.

Discomfort? That didn't feel right. She didn't feel scared of him, nor did she feel as if he would do anything she didn't want. What was it, then? Embarrassment? ...Excitement?

“You already know that your performance is above average, 9S. What difference does it make if I repeat it?”

Her pulse rate was definitely rising. _Why? Why? Why?_

“It's different to hear praise coming from you, though... it's not the same if it's just in a written report, y'know.”

He took a final physical step closer to her, and then took one more metaphorical step further – he reached out, and took her hand between both of his own.

“C'mon... one nice thing?”

“Let go, 9S...”

“Just one?”

“I... this is inappropriate...”

He let her hand slide from between his, still smiling, still looking her directly in the eye. God, she was flustered. He knew she was flustered, too, which pained her deeply. He had peered inside the cracked ice, and he now knew that weakness lay within.

“Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Operator... but, if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting to hear it,” he said, almost laughing a little as he turned to walk away.

21O let her hands rest on the edge of the window, as she leaned back against the guard rail, exhaling heavily. What was that feeling? It was inappropriate, yes, but... it was undeniably exhilarating _._

Well, maybe those thoughts were all for nothing, she pondered silently. Perhaps now, his curiosity had been sated. He had succeeded in pushing her to the edge, teasing her to the point of cracking, and his mission was complete. But now, she was the curious one. Was that really all it was? His hands, holding hers in place, his thumb tracing small circles on the back of – no, that _couldn't_ be all there was to it.

Of course, as his Operator, she had protective feelings towards him, but she hadn't been able to pin down what this other strange, unfamiliar feeling was. Now though, perhaps his actions had shed some light on them.

Besides that, she was annoyed. Annoyed and irritated at herself for showing weakness under pressure. _Cool under fire?_ That display was anything but, and it had to be rectified somehow. She was the one that took control of the situation, not him.

What did that mean, though? Taking control of what, exactly? All he had done was touch her hand, yet it was apparently enough to turn her mind to these kind of thoughts.

Did he want more, or was he simply teasing her? Even if he did want more, what of it? He was so endlessly frustrating, his question-asking was never-ceasing. But he _did_ understand her. As much as he irritated her, they both suffered from the same affliction that was their unending thirst for knowledge.

That in itself wouldn't be enough to push her to the other side of that line of thinking, but... no, she knew inside that she would have to find out first hand from the idiot himself.

She pushed herself off the railings, and made to follow him.

 

**

 

“Oh, Operator, I didn't expect to see you so soon,” said 9S, stepping back to allow her into his quarters.

She said nothing, but instantly took steps towards him, making him back up.

“Um, are you mad? Look, I'm sorry if you think I went too far, it's just –”

“Be quiet, 9S,” she breathed.

“Uhh... Operator, you're a little close...”

She knew that, but she felt that she had to get him out of his comfort zone, too.

“9S, what was the meaning of these past few weeks?” she asked, firmly, taking another step forward and practically pinning him against the wall with her presence. “What exactly is your endgame, here?”

“That's, uh... wow, that's a pretty direct question, isn't it?”

“Yes, it is,” she said, refusing to budge an inch to give him any breathing space. “So answer it. What is it you want from me?”

“That's kinda hard to answer,” he replied, honestly. “I guess... I guess I just wanted to see if you had feelings for me, too.”

 _Too?_ That word hit her hard, as if the entire Bunker had collided with her stomach.

“You have feelings for me?”

“Well, yeah, I mean... you couldn't tell? Wait, did you think I've been saying all that stuff just to mess around?”

“But... why?”

“It's like I said before,” he said, regaining a little of his composure, “you're beautiful, and I love how you always stay so... level-headed, no matter what. Well, almost always...”

21O couldn't believe what he was saying. It wasn't curiosity? It wasn't playing around, or simply teasing her for being the way she was?

“You're... serious?”

“Yeah, I'm serious,” he said, without a trace of dishonesty.

“I don't know what to say,” replied 21O, taking a step back and taking in his expression and body language. He looked a little nervous, and a little relieved at the same time.

“I'm not sure either now, honestly,” he said, laughing softly. “I really thought you knew, though.”

“I... suspected many things, but not this.”

“So, uh... do I get an answer, or is it too soon, or...?”

He really did look so innocent right now, she thought, as she watched him wringing his hands gently and gazing up at her. God, and he had feelings for her, all this time? She felt so stupid, possibly for the first time in her life.

“I think you're very competent, and... admittedly, you do provide welcome relief from the atmosphere in the command room,” she said, turning slightly pink.

“That's not what I meant, but... thank you,” he replied, smiling a little.

“Thank you?”

“For saying something nice to me,” said 9S, reaching out to take her hand again. “I mean it, thank you.”

“What is it were you hoping to hear?” she asked, very aware of the warmness of his touch.

“Haha, uh... well, something definite would be nice, I guess...”

Something definite? How could she be definite about something like this, so soon? She would need to take her time to think this over, to retreat back to the sanctity of her workstation, to –

“It's okay if you can't, but... I really want to hold you right now, and that's gonna be kind of hard if you don't know how you feel about me...”

“To hold me?” she said, unable to do anything but echo his words, her pulse rising again.

“I've wanted to do it for a while, but it's not that import– hey, what're –”

She interrupted him by pulling him close by his outstretched arm, and wrapping her own arms around him. She had caught an oddly sad, wistful look on his face, and it had stirred something inside her that refused to let it sit there. She didn't know exactly what to do with her hands, or what to say, but she felt she had to do _something_.

“Please be quiet,” she said again, unsure of what to respond with if he asked another damn question. “Just for a minute.”

He obliged, saying nothing, as he tentatively allowed his arms to reach around her body, to wrap around her sides and come to rest on her back. When he felt no objection, he placed his palms flat on her back against her uniform, and let his hands begin to stroke up and down.

21O let out a noise that was half satisfied sigh, half nervous giggle. What had she been thinking? How could this possibly help?

And then, she felt his fingertips exploring the surface of her uniform, so tenderly and delicately, as if he was suddenly terrified of offending her in some way. She noticed he was trembling slightly, his confidence and bravado having withered away in the heat of the moment. It was as if he had never expected anything to come of it; as if he had simply been entertaining the notion, but never truly thought it could come to fruition. She held him a little tighter, thinking of how confident he had seemed earlier, and how hard it must have been for him to keep up that act.

“So, uh...” he said, seemingly satisfied with how long he had kept his mouth shut, “do I get to tell you the other stuff I've been wanting to do, too?”

_'Other stuff?' Did he mean –_

“I mean, it's not like I'm presuming or assuming or anything like that, I just... while I can, I want to get it out there, y'know?”

She said nothing, feeling that strange, fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was making rational thought rather difficult. That warmth in her stomach spread to her chest, and... downwards, too.

“Go ahead,” she breathed, finally.

“Okay,” he said, peeling himself off of her, but keeping his hands on her sides, as if he were scared she'd forbid him from putting them there ever again once removed. “I... want to kiss you, uh, a lot, and...”

If butterflies had, in fact, been inside her stomach, they may as well have been inside a tornado, fighting helplessly against the winds. She caught his gaze, and saw embarrassment, intermingled with some kind of determination. Her eyes fell to his lips, and she couldn't deny that she felt a curiosity for how they'd feel on hers, even if she couldn't quite explain why.

Noting the silence, 9S looked down at his feet. “It's alright, I just needed to tell you, anyway.”

“I'm... not opposed,” she whispered, against her better judgement. That 'better judgement' was being quickly eroded and overridden by a feeling in her mind that urged her onwards, that told her to forego logic and give in to this wonderful feeling now spreading through her loins as she continued to let her mind wander to those plush lips, slightly agape.

“Really? I've never... I mean, I don't know how exactly it... works...”

To her, his innocence was being translated to her as something to... well, not quite take advantage of, she thought, but to be savoured. His eyes were on her lips now, and she was very aware of it. It was a tantalising feeling, different to any other kind of curiosity she had experienced. In fact, she was certain she couldn't describe it as curiosity any more. It was more of a desire, a longing, she thought, as she lowered her face to his.

21O felt his breathing quicken and felt his hands involuntarily tighten around her waist, nervously. She needed to soothe him, needed to banish that scared look on his face to some far-away place.

Her lips softly pressed against his – he didn't respond at first, so she pulled away to look him in the eyes, and smiled at him. His face practically shone with delight, and as she moved back in for a second time, he met her lips with his own. She wasn't sure what she was doing either, exactly – of course, theoretically, she knew all about where this could go, and how it could be done, but in reality, she had never elected to 'research' the subject more.

“Wow...” he said, as they parted. His reaction caused her to blush – properly this time. He was amazed and awestruck, not because of some piece of data, or some new flora or fauna he'd discovered, but because of _her_. That feeling permeating her entire being was piloting her, now. She was just the passenger, being taken along for the ride. She wanted to go back in for more, to keep tasting the lips that were so often used to annoy her, to push against him, to make him give her more of those compliments he so lightly –

Something inside her snapped, then, mid train of thought. She turned, and pushed him backwards onto his bed, taking some pleasure in his shocked expression before he rearranged it into confusion and disbelief.

“Well – uh... what are you doing?”

She couldn't tell if he was as fragile and weak as he looked, or if he was simply choosing not to put up any resistance to her straddling his waist.

“Isn't this what you wanted?” breathed 21O. Had she misread?

“Y-yeah, it is, but I never expected...”

“Stop complaining, then,” she said, a wave of relief breaking in the ocean of her mind.

He let out a little nervous giggle of his own. “This is a little inappropriate too, don't you think?”

If he thought that was inappropriate, she almost wished she could have heard his reaction to her kissing him again, slipping her tongue between his lips this time. She felt his anxious giggles continue, all the way through the kiss, which only served to make her more... turned on? She wanted to keep them flowing, she wanted to find new ways to make him flustered, embarrassed – anything, so long as she was the one eliciting them from him. Is this what the other androids on the Bunker had been talking about, all this time?

Clearly, he felt the same warmth, too. He was in his off-duty uniform, which offered little in the way of protection, or any real way to hide his excitement, either, as it pressed up against her thigh.

“Sorry, it just... feels so nice...”

She shot him a quizzical look. Why would he apologise for something like that? From her admittedly somewhat limited understanding, it wasn't a conscious decision, simply a response to stimulation. She found herself tempted for a moment to touch it, just to soothe him.

Apparently though, she had already followed through on that temptation, as she felt it throb in her palm. She'd no idea when she had time to reach down there, but apparently the desire to calm his nerves was stronger than her desire to hold back, or to keep things at a steady pace.

“Operator, you don't have to... if you're not...”

“Please, at least call me by my designation when you aren't on a mission,” was all she said in response to that.

“S-sorry, 21O...”

“Stop apologising, for the love of... you have nothing to apologise for,” she whispered, massaging his length between her fingers in an attempt to get him to focus on something else other than his own thoughts.

It seemed to do the trick, as she felt him relax underneath her, at least a little bit. He still seemed intent on screwing his eyes shut, and biting his bottom lip. She leaned in close to his ear, whispering in an even lower voice than before.

“9S... just relax, okay?” she said, that delicate way of delivering her 'S' sounds so close to his ear making him shiver, before he opened his eyes.

As his gaze fell to her face, he saw an expression on it that he had only ever dreamt of. Her cheeks were flushed crimson, and her breath was heavy on his face, her eyebrows knitting together in some kind of desperate longing. And her teasing fingers were never-ceasing.

She pressed herself against his thigh, somewhat instinctively, which came as a surprise to him and her both, but in the end, she found the sensation... lacking. The thick, leather-esque material was getting in the way of what she wanted – no, needed to do, and something would have to be done.

“Say, 9S,” she said, her voice breathy and light, still only inches away from his ear, “would you give me a hand getting out of this?”

“Uh... do you really want this... and... well, me...?”

“If you ask again, I'll just leave, and you can take care of this yourself,” she said. “So help me, will you?”

“Alright, alright, point taken, ma'am...”

“What did you just say?”

“Oh, old habit... I guess it slips out whenever someone gives me some kind of order or other, haha...”

“I quite like it, actually,” she said, a small smile creeping onto her face once more. The artificial lighting in the room, detecting minimal activity, dimmed a little, assuming the room's occupants were going into rest mode.

9S squirmed nervously, as she sat upright, slowly turning away from him and lifting her short hair out of the way of her uniform.

“There's this zip at the back, and then there's two here,” she said, twisting around and gesturing with her fingertips to the sides of her stomach.

His trembling hands reached forward, and began to unzip the first one, on her back, that travelled from the nape of her neck down to... he tried not to think about where it travelled too much right now.

As he pulled it downwards, he was rewarded with the sight of her skin, behind the thin material of her body-stocking. Not only the sight, but the feel of it, too, as he reached out and caressed each inch of skin as it was exposed to him. He felt her sigh gently, and his own pulse rate rose in response. Truthfully, he couldn't believe this was happening. He'd expected... well, perhaps the niceness, at best, but this was almost beyond his wildest dreams. He had no idea what she saw in him, despite his faux-confidence from before telling a different tale, but he wasn't about to question her on it.

He finally succeeded in pulling the zip all of the way down to its endpoint, making him take a sharp intake of breath as the very top of her ass was revealed to him. Of course, he knew that the Operator design was the same, through and through, and in reality, he could have been with any of them right now, physically. But that wasn't what excited him. It wasn't the soft, delicate flesh itself in front of him that was making his sex twitch even harder than before. It was the fact that it was 21O's, the woman who held herself aloft from such frivolous activities, the woman who constantly felt out of reach to him, both physically and emotionally, that was sat in front of him, allowing him to do this that drove him almost insane.

She turned to him, then guided his hand to the leftmost of the two zips remaining. She smiled softly, encouragingly at him, as she held his hand while he unzipped the top half of her uniform from the lower half.

As he finished his work, she rewarded him by tantalisingly slipping her arms out of it, and letting it fall to her waist. His mouth fell agape once more, seeing her exposed breasts, perfectly proportioned, and her stiffening nipples, straining against the stocking. He didn't know if that was down to him, or if it was the coldness of the room, but he hoped and prayed it was the former.

21O pushed herself off of his bed, allowing that half to slip from her body, and she stepped out of it. She turned to face away from him, taking deep, steadying breaths herself – not that he would notice, as his attentions were definitely _not_ on her autonomous functions right now.

She knew she wanted this now, and she wasn't nervous over her decisions – simply over how he'd react to this entirely different side of her he was seeing. She unzipped her shorts, letting them fall to her feet, and then bent over from her waist to begin removing her boots. She knew he was transfixed without even looking back at him; it was an oddly empowering thought, that she had him so captivated, just from her body.

His eyes traversed her entire form, behind the sheen of the stocking. She wore a simple pair of black underwear beneath it, and he couldn't help but notice how they accented the perfectly round cheeks of her butt.

21O turned back to him, with another one of those subtle, yet at the same time radiant smiles on her face. He was still getting used to seeing that, but it was such a delight that he was positive he'd _never_ get used to it. She crawled back on to the bed, before running her hands along the hem of his shirt, tugging upwards until he took the hint and sat up, so that she could remove it altogether.

And then... she pulled at the fabric of his shorts, which made him nervously giggle under his breath again, prompting another round of gentle reassurance from 21O.

“Shh... I told you you could relax, didn't I?”

He really, truthfully, was trying his best, and she knew it, but that wouldn't stop her from teasing him over his inability to keep his nerves under control.

As she freed his length from its fabric imprisonment, it almost sprang free of its own accord. She let out a low hum, almost a purr, seeing him in this state.

9S did his best to resist another anxious noise escaping his lips, ultimately failing, which drew a soft 'aw' from 21O. She crawled back on top of him, at a position that allowed her to feel his sex grinding on hers through her panties. This time, it was she who was unable to contain her desire to let out a long, aching moan.

“You feel... wonderful, 9S,” she said, giving him more of the praise he ached for himself, running a hand through his hair as she propped herself up with the other. It wasn't a lie, either; being like this with him... somehow, it truly did fill her with a sense of utmost bliss and fulfilment.

He could feel her wetness through what minimal clothing remained on her body, and it was slowly but surely assuaging his fears, and pushing back the doubt he had been feeling, knowing that _he_ was the one responsible for it.

“Let me take care of this,” 21O whispered into his ear, as she began to lightly toy with the now naked tip of his length, with only the very edges of her fingernails.

“Please,” he said, almost begging. He couldn't stop now, doubts or no.

“Please... what?” responded 21O, withdrawing her fingers, nibbling the artificial cartilage along the edge of his ear.

“Please, ma'am,” he breathed, taking the hint immediately and kicking himself for not remembering sooner.

Her teasing fingers soon found their way back to his member, wrapping around the upper half of it as she continued to rub herself along the very base of his shaft, making it slick with her fluids.

9S felt as if he were the luckiest android alive – no, he felt as if he were the luckiest in history – to be given such treatment from the one he admired and respected and desired and loved and... his mind raced. Loved? He almost laughed out loud, realising it had taken him this long to admit that part to himself. He endeavoured to find out if she felt as strongly too, someday. Now though... now was the time to savour the moment. It was only a matter of time until he was deployed again.

21O continued to whisper nothing but wonderful things in his ear, interspersed with various attacks on the inside of it with her tongue, teeth, breath, and lips.

“Does it feel good?” she whispered, knowing full well that it did, going by his expression and reactions.

“Y-yes, ma'am... thank you...”

“I didn't even have to ask you to thank me,” she continued, changing things up by kissing his jawline lightly a few times. “You're such a good boy...”

She truthfully had no idea where the urge to say those last words had come from. Something deep inside her had compelled her to praise him in such a... patronising way, but he didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite, in fact, as she felt his length twitch and throb in her grasp as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Do you like that?” she asked, as she simultaneously rubbed her thumb over what she had learned was an especially sensitive spot, on the underside of the head.

“ _Mmn_... yes, ma'am... I'll be a good boy...”

She felt almost unable to fight the urge to tear open her body-stocking, rip off her panties, and rub her hand desperately across her – no, that would be no good, she reasoned with herself. She'd never be able to stay focused on him, and the slow build up of pleasure from grinding on him alone would be enough in the end.

“That's good,” she replied, her voice thick with lust at this point. “Illogical, given your usual attitude, but... good.”

She felt him squirming harder beneath her, and it was driving her to the point of no return, a point where she might not be able to keep her composure at all. She still couldn't bring herself to lift herself off of him, though, try as she might to put the point across to that side of her mind.

“9S, you're close, aren't you,” she purred in his ear, then returning to his jawline to lick it sensually, almost catlike in her mannerisms.

He didn't respond, except with a groan and a vague affirmation as he raised his hands, his eyes locking with hers with an almost pleading expression as she saw his hacking module booting up. She was about to question it, but instead bit her tongue, nodding once.

What she expected and what she experienced were two entirely different things. For one, he wasn't 'hacking' into her. It was a request, that appeared on her visual feed.

 _So polite,_ she thought to herself, almost giggling. That was his fault, her mind added. Being around him right now made her so giddy, she almost couldn't resist such silly things as giggling.

“Do you want to feel even better than you do right now, ma'am?” he asked, his voice no longer shaking or unsteady.

God, he was so fucking cute, almost childlike in his mannerisms, she thought, as she accepted the request to let him into her subsystems. She wished she'd given him a chance like this sooner. She kissed him again, and soon, her gentle sounds of satisfaction gave way to a deep, loud moan, as she realised what he had done.

Amping up her pleasure receptors proved to be too much for her to handle, as she shuddered on top of him, moaning into his mouth as his hands rested on her, one in her hair, one stroking her neck. Her first orgasm shook her to her core, as she pushed herself onto him so hard he felt his shaft sink lengthways into her lips.

“That was... considerate of you... Nine– 9S...”

“You were totally gonna say it, there...” he whined, desperately fighting back his own orgasm, which was made harder by virtue of her panties being completely soaked, as she continued to slide up and down his sex, her lips enveloping even the tip now.

“You'll have to make me say that...”

“Make you?”

“ _More_ ,” she half-whispered, half-whimpered, greedily.

He wasted absolutely no time in adjusting her sensory perception to the limits of what he felt comfortable subjecting her to, knowing full well how much it'd push her to her own limits.

She practically swallowed him up with the next kiss within an instant, both the physical and emotional sensations far too much for her to handle, yet somehow not enough. It was as if she were a flowering plant, deprived of rain for far too long – and then, dark clouds had loomed above her, teasing her for a time, before unleashing a torrent of everything she needed, all at once. He was doing all of this for _her._ He had confessed to _her_. He was making her his, as much as she was making him hers.

“ _Fuck_ , Nines,” she moaned, just shy of his lips again. He mentally made a note of the date and time that he heard her say two new words, before he felt his own orgasm taking him. Calling him that special name for the first time, coming from her pretty lips, had pushed him over the edge.

“That's – _nn_ – oh, good boy, _mmnnh_ – that's right... let it all out, for me...”

He obliged, her words commanding him to drop any barriers he may have had left. His wild bucking and writhing, combined with the hacking he'd administered pulled her along for the ride with him, as she came again, harder than the first time, her nether lips practically milking him as they slid up and down his shaft.

She collapsed on top of him a short time after, and his hands wrapped around her back, stroking her softly.

 

**

 

“I was... so lonely,” 21O whispered, after a long pause, her head resting on his chest.

“I know,” he replied, “I could kinda tell...”

She mumbled some kind of approval, then raised her head a little so he could hear it properly the second time.

“Hey, you know, one affirmation will suffice, ma'am...”

“Be quiet, 9S...”

“So, do I get my answer now?”

She looked up at him in disbelief. “After all that, you still need to hear it?”

“Well, I don't _need_ to...”

“Yes, 9S, I have feelings for you. Are you happy now?” she said, sighing, her head coming to rest on his torso once more, as she took in the soft drone of his black box and the rising and falling of his chest.

“More than you could imagine,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her head.

“I'm glad to see you got your confidence back,” said 21O, a little wryly.

“Hey, no fair, I never expected you to come into my room and be like this,” he pouted. “You took me by surprise, that doesn't count.”

“What about what you did to me before that, in the corridor? Was that fair?”

He flashed her a grin as she looked up at him. “Aw, I was only messing... did I throw you off?”

“You know full well that you did, 9S.”

“Sorry, ma'am... I have to ask though, what now? This wasn't just... just some one-time thing, right?”

She breathed a deep sigh of relief. That was something she was worrying about herself.

“Not if you don't want it to be,” she murmured.

“Of course I don't,” he said.

“Then, so long as you don't do something stupid, it'll be fine,” she said, tracing a finger along his stomach.

“Hey, whoa, how come it's only me at risk of doing something stupid? That's so unfair...”

21O laughed softly. “We both know it isn't unfair...”

“I'll do my best,” he laughed along with her. “You're really all mine, though, right? This isn't some dream?”

She blushed again. “I'm... really all yours, yes.”

9S pulled her tighter, feeling clingy, almost possessive all of a sudden. “The same goes, obviously, but... stay here for tonight, okay? I'm gonna be gone for a while, starting tomorrow, and...”

“Of course,” she said, suddenly very serious, sensing his worry, and relishing the feeling of his grasping and craving of her. “I won't go anywhere until you leave.”

“Thanks,” he replied, feeling contented and at ease. “I guess I just never really realised how much I needed you, until now.”

Another blush, another shade deeper towards crimson once more.

Together, they slipped into rest mode. He went first, but she lingered on it for just a little while longer, her eyes on his motionless form. She took in everything about him, backing it up to her most permanent internal storage. The way his lips were slightly parted, but still in a visible smile. The way his hair fell between his eyes _just so_.

He really was cute. And he really was all hers. She felt she'd grown just as possessive in the space of a night, but she wasn't prepared to tell him that. Not yet, anyway. She knew it'd go straight to his already swollen head.

She pulled herself further up his bed, so she could lean her head on his shoulder, and hear his gentle breaths as he rested. She didn't intend to move an inch until he woke up.

He needed her, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NO I SAID MA'AM NOT MOM WHAT THE HELL 21O


End file.
